<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Broken Butterfly by CharmyWizard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254528">The Broken Butterfly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmyWizard/pseuds/CharmyWizard'>CharmyWizard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Charmy’s Fantasy Stories [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Angst, Blood, Emotional Manipulation, Violence, breaking bones, charmy went feral, fight, rottmnt fantasy au, strangulation warning, trigger warning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmyWizard/pseuds/CharmyWizard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things were finally going well, they were looking for their father, and they were learning how to be brothers. But with the reemergence of Leo's Uncle, they're in for the fight of their lives</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>no - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Charmy’s Fantasy Stories [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Messenger The Hunter The Prince and The Thief</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Broken Butterfly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I went a little feral with this fic, so before you jump in just know that this fic has blood, fight scenes, mentions breaking of bones, emotional manipulation, and broken spirits . And crying, you cant have a Charmy fic without crying . This is your warning ok? Don't read it if you don't think you can handle it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“—and that’s why they named their first-born child Radish.” Mikey concluded his story with a happy cartwheel. Clapping the bottoms of his feet together for a moment before righting himself. Looking expectantly to the others in the group. Infiniti was about the only one who seemed happy at the stories happy ending, judging by the coo she let out. But Raph let out a soft if confused laugh, “Ok, um can you start again buddy?” The aurax resting on the outside of camp gave out a small snort raising his shaggy head to look in their direction “Uh sorry wrong buddy.” Raph called to the gentle cow-like creature before looking back to where Mikey was setting up his cookware, “can you start again? What did you wearing a pink polka dot scarf on walk have to do with anything?”</p><p> </p><p>Now a normal person would have been dishearten to see their story loose tract. But Mikey just beams wider, “ok ok no problem! It all started when I was supposed to deliver knitting needles to an acupuncturist- “but having heard this story five times, Leo let himself tune out, having already completed his assigned tasks to set up camp. Instead he looks to his shoulder where Paloma was resting in the nook of his neck. The combination of his raised hood and his own natural body heat gave the pigeon a perfect nesting spot in the slight chill of the evening, “Hey Donnie.” He whispers over to his brother, who was journaling. Just at a glance Leo could see he was taking notes about the area they had decided to set up camp at and the surrounding forest. Don gave him a hum of acknowledgment before looking at the snoozing bird and gave a small smirk, “yes Paloma is very very cute.”</p><p> </p><p>“The CUTEST.” Leo grins, using his finger tips to tease the tip of Paloma’s beak enough for the bird to give off a sleepy coo and retreat their head back into their wing. Leo fought the squeal of delight from escaping his throat and instead took out his mystic mirror, catching an unaware Donnie around the neck and hugging him tightly to his side, causing his brother to squawk loudly, “Leo-“</p><p> </p><p>“Smile or I'm not letting go!” Leo used his thumb to switch his mirror over to camera mode. In the reflection he could see Donnie roll his eyes before tilting his head to touch Leo’s and grinning at the mystic device. Leo released the spell as a click filled the air, before bringing the mirror close so they could both see the image. “See? That’s a good picture.” Donnie said with a grin, “of me.”</p><p> </p><p>“ExCUSE me!” Leo said with a snap of his fan, with a touch of magic, he activates the fans glitter capabilities long enough to shoot glitter in Don’s direction. Causing the thief to laugh and swipe at the sudden down pour. “How DARE you,” Leo continues with fake offense “I’m the best part of that picture! Without me there would be no Paloma in it.”</p><p> </p><p>“True.” Donnie made a show of thinking, “let’s compromise and say Paloma is the best part of that picture.”</p><p> </p><p>“Agreed!” Leo beamed, his face protested the stretched spasm of pain and with a small yelp he rubbed at his face. At first, he hadn’t been sure why his face had been hurting so much lately. But the answer came to him when he had watched Mikey braid Buddy’s fur, biting his tongue in concentration to keep from accidentally hurting the large gentle beast. He had realized his face hurt so much because he had never smiled so much in his life. Sure, his face cramped up all the time now, but it was worth it.</p><p> </p><p>Leo opened his side pouch to see how many treats he had left for Paloma when he noticed a shadow cover the ground. He glances at the clear evening sky in confusion, where was that coming-</p><p> </p><p>A hand grabbed his arm, yanking him back as Raph’s other arm summons his red energy. “GUYS MOVE!!!” He shouts. Before Leo could register what was going on, large cracks appear in the ground before bursting beneath his feet. Leo uses one hand to cover  Paloma and threw up his other to throw up a force field spell that shattered on impact. With little to no other option, Leo curled around the pigeon protectively as he rolled across the ground. For a few seconds, all he can do is try to catch up to his now racing heart before he feels a hand grab his shoulder. “Leo!?” Mikey shakes hard enough for him to finally snap out of his state.</p><p> </p><p> “I’m ok I’m ok,” He promises before rising to his knees. He looks down to check on Paloma who, other than quivering against him, was alright. Leo glances around at the broken forest, trees uprooted like the broken bones of a skeleton and great cracks in the ground. As he stood up, he stepped in front of Mikey, one hand on his rapier and the other brought Paloma to his eye level. “Cover,” He commands. The pigeon understood and took off to find somewhere safe to hide. “Mikey?” He looks to the youngest brother in question, “I-I’m ok. Buddy and Infinity are at a safe distance too,” Mikey promises with a small smile. Even though it’s a relief to know his brother is alright, he looks around in panic at the gathering dust. He draws his rapier, “Stay close to me ok?” He tells Mikey who gives a timid nod of agreement, stepping closer. There’s a crackle of energy in the air followed by a loud battle cry that can only come from their largest brother.  </p><p> </p><p> “Raph?!” He calls. He tries to throw up a wind spell to dissipate the thick dust, but when the spell failed, he blinks at his hand, “what-“</p><p> </p><p>A massive form shot through the dust to their right, slamming against something hard before falling flat with a pain filled shout that sounded too familiar. “Raph!?” Leo calls out but Raph doesn’t seem to hear him before running back from where he had been thrown. He reaches back and grabs Mikey’s hand, running after where Raph had gone. He holds his arm with his rapier over his face in a desperate attempt to protect his burning airway from the dust. Finally, the two break free of the dust in time for Raphael to land at their feet. His body was covered in bruises and cuts, the right side of his face is almost completely swollen as he pants heavily as he holds himself up on one fist. “Raph!” Leo goes to his side. Raph jumps at his presence before he realizes it was him with a soft sigh of relief. Leo raises his hands to summon his healing powers but, like last time, nothing comes up. He shakes out his hands in frustration, “What is going-“</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Nephew.”</p><p> </p><p> A cold terror fills Leo. His determination replaced with panic like a poison being injected into his veins as a shape appears in the dust. Though taller than Raphael, its muscular in its own sense and outlined by spiked metal armor, a cloak trailing after him as he stepped into sight. Long red hair enveloping his shoulders along with two little gargoyles giggling maliciously. His armor as black as the void of darkness and his head framed by a four horned helmet.</p><p> </p><p>“Uncle Draxum.” Leo says the best he can without his voice quivering, but all the fear he can’t express seems fixated on his trembling rapier. He can hear Raph struggle to his feet behind him, arm wrapped around his ribs as he protectively stands over the brothers. His free hand crackles with red energy for a moment before dissipating again. “Damn it.” Raph curses, shaking his arm out again, “Why aren’t my powers working!?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s Uncles ability.” Leo says without looking away from the Baron, “He can negate mystic abilities and spells.” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mikey shake out his hand for a moment as though trying to test Leo’s answer, Mikey looks to his hands in confusion, snapping his forefinger and thumb to tether as though wanting to summon his fire magic before giving a small gasp. “I-I can’t summon fire!” It was hard to hear the fear in Mikey’s voice, or to watch Draxum’s face twist in a satisfying smile, a man who thrived off the pain and fear of others. Leo had never feared his Uncle growing up, but at the time he had never seen his Uncle’s work. Since then, he had seen the product of his devastation across the Hidden Kingdom. The thought of his brothers becoming his victims outweighed his own fear.</p><p> </p><p>With a gulp and a trembling body, he steps out. “Uncle, please don’t hurt them. I’ll go back with you. I won't put up a fight. Just please don’t hurt them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Leo-“Raph looks to him, “Don’t, its four against one we can take him-“</p><p> </p><p>“Raph shut up” Leo glares at him, “You don’t know what he’s capable of-“</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly laughter fills the air. At first Leo was afraid that Mikey had started to laugh out of pure fear. But then, as it began to swell, the small chorus of giggles from Hugin and Munin joined in, giggling to each other like cruel jesters. “I thought that living on the road like an animal for months would make you less self-absorbed,” Draxum sneers at him, “But I guess I was wrong. I am not here for a spoiled prince with no crown.”</p><p> </p><p>At first Leo doesn’t understand, not until he hears the loud coughing. As the dust finally began to dissipate, Don appears from behind one of the few standing trees left, sleeve scrubbing over his eyes as he leans on his summoned hook staff. Draxum turns his attention to the blinded thief with a grin and in that moment, Leo knew who he was after. “DONNIE RUN!!!” Leo shouts as Raph charges forward.</p><p> </p><p>Don looked up with his dust filled eyes but Draxum had already has his hand held out, A seed shot out of his palm and slammed into Donnie, wrapping him in a green cocoon that exposed his head and falling onto the ground with a shout of surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“NO!” Raph shouted, his fist cracks again with failed magic as he throws a fist at Draxum’s head. The Baron regards the Bounty Hunter with boredom before whipping out a vine that catches Raph on the arm then slithers up around Raph’s body like a snake. “Do not interfere with my research, naïve!” Before throwing him hard into a tree and falling still. “Raph!” Mikey shouts, running past Leo and falling by their largest brother’s side. “Raphie?! Wake up!!!” He shook the bounty hunters still form.</p><p> </p><p>Leo looked to where Donnie was still squirming in Draxum’s trap, but since his Uncles focus was already on him Leo, Mikey and Raph, he buries after Mikey . Raph has a large gash on his head that leaves his mask in shreds, other than that he was breathing. None of that could ease the pain thawing in Leo’s stomach. “Mikey, stay with Raph. Tell me if anything changes.”</p><p> </p><p>“But-“</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t argue with me just do it!” Leo snaps harder than he meant to, before charging froward. Draxum gave him a bored look, “Are you really so desperate for attention Nephew?” He said with no small amount of disgust. But the fact Leo has his attention at all makes him grip the finger rings in his rapier tighter.</p><p> </p><p>He lunges to thrust his rapier forward before its deflected by a long black sword that Draxum pulls out from behind his cloak, “I never could get you to properly train with me as child.” Draxum says with no Despite every instinct screaming at him to run, Leo lunges forward with a thrust. Draxum’s sword retaliates with a twist that seems to defy the swords solid nature. Leo takes a step back and catches the sword in the crook of his guard causing sparks to scatter for a sec before he lunges into a counter, positioning the point at Draxum’s head. But before he can draw the cut, Draxum gives him a smirk before his hoof slammed into Leo’s instep, his shoulder rams into Leo’s and causes the blue turtle to stumble back. Before he can regain his footing, Draxum snatches Leo’s left wrist with a harsh grip and gives it a unforgiving twist, pain shoots up Leos’ arm forcing him to drop the blade with a gasp</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Draxum takes a step back before kicking Leo hard in the stomach, sending the Prince rolling through the dirt before coming to a stop. Before he can get up, Draxum’s hoof found a place on to the back of his head, stomping him hard into the dirt. “Now stay in the dirt where you belong worm.” Draxum said, his hoof grinding Leo’s head into the ground as he squirmed to get up. “I always knew you were a disappointment but this?” Draxum let out a hollow laugh, “Your Mother and I gave you everything you would possibly need to be powerful, to be worthy of inheriting our kingdom. I offered my guidance and my wisdom but you turned it away in favor of an easy spoiled life!” Before his face turns into a grimace, “You disgust me-“</p><p> </p><p>Draxum’s sentence was cut off as something slammed against him, giving Leo enough room to finally roll away into a crouch. Don was at his side a moment later catching him in his hooked staff and grabbing the back of his shirt, dragging him back several feet. Draxum rubbed his jaw with a look of slight surprise, glancing over to the cocoon he had trapped Don in. “Broke free did you? That’s no easy feat without magic,” before turning to grin at the two turtles, “Perhaps this will be entertaining after all.”</p><p> </p><p>Leo coughed out some dirt he had gotten down his air way, “Donnie go now, he’s after you. We’ll hold him off- “</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, because you’re doing so great–” Suddenly, a vine appeared around Don’s forearm. Before Leo could grab him, Donnie was yanked off his feet to hang by his arm in front of Draxum’s face “NO!" Leo shouts, before he could jump to his feet the dark blade that had disarmed him was in his face, held by a vine to keep him at bay in Draxums grasp</p><p> </p><p>“Stay where you are boy,” Draxum said before looking back to Donnie, “Hold still, let me get a look at you.” Draxum said, but the rule loving thief yanked a knife from behind his shell only to have it smacked out his hand by another vine. “Huginn, Muninn, take notes.” He said before giving the turtle an analytical once over. “Subject is a Soft-Shell Yokai, between the ages of 16-17. Below the expected height and weight of a typical soft shell which indicates the subject has gone without regular meals for at least a year-”</p><p> </p><p>“Bite me Goat Bitch!” Donnie snapped, chewing furiously at the grip on his forearm, clawing at it with his free hand and kicking around as though hoping to catch him in the chest. But no matter how many times Donnie kicks him, Draxum doesn’t move or break eye contact other than to give a hollow chuckle. “Subject also has an attitude problem, but that’s nothing I can’t fix.”</p><p> </p><p>Leo was about to move closer when a vine hovers just in front of his face like a viper giving him a warning. “Do not test me nephew,” Draxum says without looking his way, “you would not be the first of The Matriarch’s children I killed out of sheer irritation.” Leo halts, looking to the dark blade and knowing his Uncle was more than willing to go through with his threat. Draxum turned back to Doniel, “subject wears a self-made leg brace that indicates a childhood injury. Probably a broken leg that didn’t heal right. Uses a Dragon Claw Staff efficiently indicating not only proper training but regular practice.” He glanced to the gargoyles on his shoulders (who were busy furiously writing in little note pads. Where they had gotten them, Leo had no idea). Leo glances behind him to where Mikey was still cradling Raph’s head, the small messenger trembling as he watched the scene. They made eye contact long enough for Leo to shake his head. If Mikey tried to help in anyway, he’d be just as much danger.</p><p> </p><p>“All indicators that the subject has no natural magic ability other than the afore mentioned levitation powers. Yet, in a short amount of time he has become one of the most notorious thieves in the Hidden Kingdom. His pattern tells me that he’s not only after monetary gain, but also the challenge.” Draxum grins, “All indications of a highly intelligent individual with a rather large ego who can hold his own in a fight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Comet Farts, do you ever shut up?!” Don shouts so loud that Leo can’t help but jump. A bystander might of thought Don was trying to put out a false sense of bravery, but at this point Leo knew he was trying to keep the Barons attention on him and away from the others. But Leo could only imagine how much pain his arm was in after being held like that for so long. The hand that was trapped above Draxum’s grasp tucked in his fingers so that only his forefinger was out, shaped as a hook. Leo hated that it took him so long to realize he was indicating to the  hook staff laying near Leo’s foot, giving Don the slightest as nods. Don must of gotten his response since he said with extra gusto “Blah blah blah, amateur analysis, blah blah blah look I got assistants blah blah freaking blah you’re boring me.”</p><p> </p><p>Draxum’s face twisted into a wicked sneer, “I like your spirit boy. I will have to run a few tests to check my findings of course-”</p><p> </p><p>Leo tucked his foot underneath the handle, kicking it up to his hand and throwing it to Donnie. The thief caught it with his free hand and positioned it, “My Dad says ‘suck a mushroom!” Before the staff reforms. The hard-hooked end slams against Draxum’s face again, the surprise gave Don enough wiggle room to kick Draxum hard in the chest and hit the ground. Leo ran over, grabbing his arm. He wanted to tell Donnie they had to grab Mikey and Raph and get out of there- but before he could Draxum brought the back of his hand around and back hands him hard in the face, his vision becomes a bright light and it feels as though his world is turned upside as Donnie shouts his name,  down before he hits the ground</p><p> </p><p>(#)(#)\/(#)(#)</p><p> </p><p>“LEO!” Don shouted in panic. He ducks below a hand that had swiped at him; he tries to gather Leo’s trembling form into his arms though he was realized when he saw Leo was still awake the fact that Leo doesn’t looks thin or focus his eyes tells him he has a concussion.  When he feels a hand grab the back of his shadow cloak. He quietly apologizes to Leo and tosses him as far as he can, watching as his brother helplessly rolls across the ground before the grip on his Shadow cloak gives a powerful yank. Constricting Don’s airway until he reaches up and undoes the clasp to duck out of it. Don spins his staff to deflect a vine headed in his direction before swinging it behind him to catch another one. He feels an invisible force grab his staff and his chest, tearing it out of his grip as he’s thrown back into the forest.</p><p> </p><p>Don’s already planning his next plan of attack as he grabs a nearby discarded branch. He suddenly feels the magic that had been pulled out of his body being shoved back in, causing him to gasp and take a moment to refocus on keeping his magic from swelling out of control. The thief climbs back up to his feet, getting into a wide stance and holding his make-shift staff just in front of him in a defensive position.</p><p> </p><p>He half expects Draxum to leap out and attack him, but instead Draxum narrows his eyes in the same studious look Donnie has come to hate. “When I've given people their power back in the past, they're so relieved they usually end up attacking me immediately,” His eyes narrow, “But not you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not an idiot.” Don snaps.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re right. You’re not, you’re obviously very intelligent, very driven. everything you have you fought for. You’re nothing like him.” Draxum gestures to where Leo still lays, Mikey’s moved closer to the Prince and is shaking him saying his name. But Leo was probably too dazed to respond, the poor messenger is trembling so bad that Donnie was scared he was having a seizure, “Big mama was mistaken to throw you away.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh.” Don makes a show of rolling his eyes, but he knows Draxum isn’t an idiot. He's a powerful sorcerer alchemist whose ruled the Hidden Kingdom for eons. A hand to hand fight is out the window, and even though his powers are back he’s not comfortable enough to use them without risking his brothers lives as well-</p><p> </p><p>Draxum’s vine suddenly snaps out and cracks hard against his bad leg, snapping the metal brace underneath and causing the leg to crumble underneath him. Donnie rolls out from underneath another vine and reaches into his pocket and drew out a smoke bomb, throwing it down and enveloping the area in smoke again ducking behind a tree. He tears off the pant leg below the knee to check the mechanism, but one of the hinges between the thigh brace and his knee is severed through. He curses Draxum before taking off his mask, tearing off a strip and relying it between the two loops to act as a temporary hinge. The tree behind him explodes. Donnie uses the sudden force to roll forward, spinning his branch from side to side to deflect the vines coming at him, Draxum burst through the splinters, pivoting and kicking Donnie hard in the stomach sending him flying hard against the tree. His vision explodes in lights but and is unable to keep from falling to his knees. Another vine shoots at him and a thought occurs to him. He moves to sit on his knees and stays in place, the vine stops an inch from his face but the force of the vine stopping is enough to whisk residual energy past his face in a gust of wind.</p><p> </p><p>Draxum frowns hatefully, “Clever boy, you think just by doing nothing you’ll win.”</p><p> </p><p>Donnie grinned, “it's worth a shot isn’t it? You keep wanting to test me, but you can’t test me if I don’t fight back.”</p><p> </p><p>A dark chuckle escapes the Baron, before he kicks Don hard in the stomach. The force causes Don to fall back into the tree before hitting the ground. Draxum’s hoof finds its place in his stomach again and again, “Show me your power boy!” Draxum demands, kicking him in the stomach over and over again.</p><p> </p><p>Don scrunches his face in pain, curled up protectively around himself in an attempt to protect his already aching chest. He feels blood curl up in his mouth. Then the kicking finally stops. “Is that all you got?” Donnie grins up at his attacker, “I’ve had harder hits from squirrels.”</p><p> </p><p>Draxum’s face twists in anger before bringing his foot back. Don anticipates another kick but then the angry crease in Draxum’s face smooths out. “Of course not, you were an orphan on the street, you live with a bum leg, you’ve had suffering that would make even a hardened warrior curl up in a little ball and die. Pain means nothing to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“OH wow, finally got one right.” Don says with a cough</p><p> </p><p>“You have a chance now. Throw everything you have at me. it might be the last chance you have to escape here with your freedom.”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you once and I’ll tell you again.” Spitting out a wad of spit and blood onto the ground that had accumulated in his mouth “Bite. Me. Goat. Bitch.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have heart, I'll give you that.” As quickly as it came Don felt his magic being pulled away again, before he can realize what’s about to happen, a vine he had missed grabs him from behind and pins him into the earth and, to his terror watches  Draxum turn to where Mikey has gone to Leo’s side, “Mikey run!” Donnie shouted</p><p> </p><p>“Mikey?” Draxum smirks, “So that’s it’s name.” He held a hand out to him, Mikey’s body braced as though he wasn’t sure what to do before a vine grabbed him around the chest and yanks him close. In panic, Mikey drew up his crossbow arm and fired, fill the air around Draxum with smoke, but the Baron was unfazed. “So, you’re the messenger. An empath who can feel the emotions of everyone around him, the Heart Reader.” he adds with no small amount of disgust.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I” Mikey's voice cracks squirming to try and loosen the vines around him. Donnie claws his hands into the ground trying to free himself, “Leave him alone Draxum!”</p><p> </p><p>“Now now, I'll get back to you in a sec” again the gargoyles snicker maliciously before Draxum turns his full gaze back on Mikey, “Now then-“</p><p> </p><p>“St-stop.”</p><p> </p><p>The voice came out so small and scared that Draxum paused out of shock alone. Donnie thrashes around harder but the vines on him are so tight he can feel his arms and legs becoming numb. Mikey’s head is tucked down as though he wanted nothing more than to go into his shell. “Please, you’re hurting my brothers They’re the only real family I've ever had.” Small tears began to escape Mikey’s eyes, “Please don’t hurt them anymore. Look inside yourself. You don’t want to do this.”</p><p> </p><p>For a sec, the only noise came from Donnie desperately trying to free himself, then a soft chuckle cut through the air like a cold knife, “Is that it?” Draxum sneered with a pointy grin, “Are you trying to reform me boy? I’ll tell you what, oh soft child, let's see what your empath powers tell you about me.” As his eye flashed black again</p><p> </p><p>Mikey’s eyes widen, pupils dilating till the color of his eyes were gone completely, terror filled Donnie as he screamed “Mikey!” The color of Mikey’s sea green skin seemed to pale as Mikey grabs at the side of his head, his breaths coming out in panicked attacks and tears pour down his face. A moment later, Draxum drops Mikey to the floor where he rolls onto his side and curls up into a little ball. Weeping softly as though all the good and beautiful things in his life had been torn directly out of his heart. Draxum turns to him, “Is that motivation enough for you?” Draxum asks playfully snaps his fingers</p><p> </p><p> Donnie closes his eyes shut and screams in fury, this time when the power swells inside of him the vines around him snap like string. He raises his hand, knocking Draxum hard in the chest and sending him sliding back several feet. When Donnie opens his eyes again, they reflect the night sky, rage pumping blood through his veins. The trees around him were already screaming as they were pulled up from their roots before Draxum’s vines grab a tree that had broken loose and swings it at him. Donnie brought up his other arm and focuses; the tree splits in half from the invisible force before being thrown back against Draxum. It covers him enough for Draxum to burst through the remains of the tree. His newly mutated arms finding a place against Don’s head, causing him to slide back. Draxum barely gives Don enough time to bring his arms up as he kicks him hard in the chest sending him shell first against a large boulder. He tries to pull away but Draxum’s vines whip around his body and tie him in place.</p><p> </p><p>“This is it?!” Draxum demanded in disbelief, “this is the power that Big Mam bragged about?!” His face twisted in disgust, “Nothing more than a tantrum of uncontrolled powers.”</p><p> </p><p>Donnie glares hard at him through galaxy eyes, as his powers curl up inside of him like a coiled muscle. He wanted to unleash everything he had to kill Draxum right then and there for what he had done, but with his brothers so near he’s unwilling to let his barely contained powers run rampant.</p><p> </p><p>Instead he closes his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers the times, as a child, when he would start to lose control. His father would hold him close, stroking the back of his head. And now he remembers Leo squeezing his hand during their endless hours of practice when his powers would threaten to consume him and everyone around him.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers their voices.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ursa Minor</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He takes a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Capricornus </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The power pounding in his head began to level out as he remembered everything Leo has taught him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aries</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He opens his eyes again. The tree behind him shatters and frees him, “you want to see my power so badly?!” Donnie demands in a voice that’s not his own as levitation takes him and lifts him several feet in the air, “<em>Then take it!</em>” He screams, throwing his hands palms first into the air. The world began to tremble beneath their feet again. Large chunks of earth tearing up from the ground and shooting into the air. Trees that had been unable to free themselves from their roots pulled along like unwilling hostages. Draxum lowered his arms and Donnie can’t help but feel satisfaction as his eyes widen at the giant chunks of earth now hovering over them, but he doesn’t give him a second to make another annoying observation or comment. Donnie throws his arms down shouting as the boulders shoot towards Draxum, with the fury of a meteor shower. Draxum summons a purple force field that shatters on impact before being thrown back. The world seems to scream as the pile of ground shoots into the Baron repeatedly before the chaos ends and all that’s left is a giant pile of devastation.</p><p> </p><p>Don takes another deep breath. He can feel blood running down his face out of his nose as he falls on his knees gasping for air, before tilting on to his side.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of running footsteps reach him but he’s too exhausted to feel anything more than a fleeting moment of panic before knees drop to his side. Arms wrap around him and Leo holds him as close as he can with shaking weak arms.“You did it,” He whispers in a weak voice, “you kept control, you didn’t give in, I'm so proud you!” He holds Donnie an inch tighter then is comfortable but the thief doesn’t care. Donnie’s eyes burn with tears but he is unable to do more than rest his temple against Leos’ as a form of gratitude. Leo hurriedly ducks underneath his arm and lifts him to his feet. “Come on, we have to go while he’s out,” Leo says. It's hard to hear his sassy rude brother so scared, but Donnie knows he’s right. He limps alongside as Leo half carries half drags him away. They can get back to Mikey and Raph and summon Buddy, and then they had to-</p><p> </p><p>Leo suddenly stumbles and the two hit the ground. Before Donnie can see what’s going on, Leo suddenly screams out in pain. Its only then that Donnie sees the vine now wrapped around Leo’s left leg, squeezing it. He tries to get up so he can pull it off but another vine appears around his neck, choking him and lifting him off his feet. With horror he watches Draxum climb up out of the rubble, though his clothes are dirtier he barely has a scratch on him save for a smear on his helmet, grinning wildly before reaching up long enough to brush off some dirt from his shoulders</p><p> </p><p> “Congratulations boy,” he says as the vine squeezes tighter around Dons throat, “Welcome to the family.”</p><p> </p><p>Donnie claws desperately at the vine, his racing oxygen deprived brain desperately trying to think of a solution, a way that he can free himself. But as darkness begins to crawl across his vision, he sees Leo looking up to him, tears of pain rolling down the side of his face as he holds his broken leg to his chest, shaking his head. Donnie does his best to offer a weak smile, “K-e-ep them save…” he whispers before he is consumed by the darkness</p><p> </p><p>(#)(#)\/(#)(#)</p><p> </p><p>Leo lets out a small sob as Don’s body goes limp and hits the ground. His form crumbled like a broken wing. Even though he can hear Draxum walking towards him, Leo begins to pull himself towards Donnie, dragging his broken leg behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Don’s thankfully breathing. He wraps his arm around Don’s neck and pulls him close pressing his temple against Don’s. Clinging to his brothers form like a fool clings to a broken dream, “Please don’t.” he begs to the approaching warlord. He squeezes his eyes shut as  Draxum stops in front from them. He can feel Draxum grab the back of Don’s shirt and lift him away. Leo tries to keep a hold on Don but he’s only able to grab a hold on Don’s sleeve which easily tears away at his tug. Watching through tear filled eyes as Draxum sets the unconscious Don over his shoulder with an arm around his middle, “Please don’t’ do this.” He begs as he struggles to keep from succumbing to the sobs in his throat, “Please, you can have anything you want. You can have my castles, my inheritance, my life.” A sob finally escapes him, “But please don’t take our brother.”</p><p> </p><p>Draxum’s eyes narrow down on him, before turning and grabbing Leo by the front of his ruined shirt and lifting him off the ground. Not that Leo has any energy to fight back with anyway, he’s brought to Draxum’s eye level, “Your mother has a message for you boy.” Draxum says, “she says to not keep her waiting.”  Then Draxum drops him like a bag of garbage, Leo’s broken leg gives out from underneath him and he again finds himself on the ground, helpless as begins to walk away. The gargoyles that had taken shelter during the fight fly around his head. Through his fading vision, he can see Draxum carry off his brother. A helplessness more painful than his shattered leg sweeps over him as he begins to weep softly into the dirt, whispering before he completely succumbs to the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Donnie.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>